


What is family?

by bb_basbusa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is not a good parent, Dick Passed down the robin mantle to Helena, Helena and Dick are the BrOTP of earth-2 you can't change my mind, Helena misses her dad, Other, bruce gets roasted, but he's not bad either, he loves his children but alleregic towards feelings, he made alot of mistakes, he regerets them but to proud to admits them, no beta we die like men, the girl know how important it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_basbusa/pseuds/bb_basbusa
Summary: Robin isn't just a mask. it's more than that. Dick Grayson made sure he taught Helena that.In which Helena Wayne roasts Batman
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Helena Wayne, Dick Grayson & Helena Wayne, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne (Background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	What is family?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head after I read "Exactly how this grace thing works" by Irnan. please check their stories they are amazing. English is not my first language, may contain a lot of grammar mistakes.

The bats flew ahead as their screeches echoed through the cave. To Helena these were white noises, after all she grew up in the cave as much as grew in the manor.Her eyes roamed around, taking in the differences in this cave and comparing them to her world's as she waited for the rest of the family to arrive. the giant coin was the same so was the dinosour. there were less acrobatic equipment, the dick grayson of this world doesn't seem to come to the cave often as her brother. The biggest difference is the memorial display of a torn Robin suit( and wasn't it a surprise to see her father adopt more boys after dick. not that she is complaining they're all chraming, plus she gets a sister from this) looking on the cave like a haunting ghost. 

Helena doesn't see the point on keeping the memorial when Jason is alive and well. she really doesn't understand this version of her father as she understand her own. The bat himself is sitting infront of the bat-computer, his finers almost a blur as he tyoes quickly on the keyboard. Seeing This batman's face has left her almost breathless, even though she knew his secret identity before that. This bruce is younger than her father, with less gray hair on his temples. His face lacks crow feat, but the wrinkles around his mouth are deeper. More closed off easier to anger, broodier. There is a slight slouch on his shoulders that her father didn't have, almost as if he is carrying an invisible haevy weight. Not for the first time Helena wonders What did this Bruce Wayne go through to be like this?.

"Don't compare me to you Drake, I am clearly the superior robin" an annoyed high pitched that belonged to her darling half not brother interupted Helena's train of thoughts "After all i am the blood son"

Turning around Helena saw Tim and Damian having an intense stare off, and if looks could kill both woulfd have been a pile of ash on the floor. Cass was sitting on the side rolling her eyes at their antics, clearly used to this kind of behavior from the two youngest. Duke and Steph were ignoring them by blissfully stuffing their faces with Alfred's homemade cookies. Jason was cleaning his guns, a book, which Helena suspets it to be pride and prejudice, was opened on the table infront of him. Barbra was working on her laptop her figers are gliding on the keyboard. It seems most of the family have arrived while she was lost in her thoughts. Now they're only waiting for Dick.

"news flash demon spawn. Bruce chose me to be his robin unlike you" spat Tim

Helena blinked hae eyes in confusion "chose you? what do you mean Chose you?"

Tim turned his eyes to her with an eqaully cinfused look " I meant it as i said it, Bruce chose to be his robin". This didn't make any sense in Helena's mind " why didn't dick choose you? shouldn't he be the one to give you robin?"

"Why?" scoffed Jason, huntress turned to him as he placed his gun on the table " i mean sure he was the first robin, but what does golden boy have to do with picking the next robin? Robin is batman's sidekick afetrall. so batman picks the replacement" he pointed to Tim. Helena's gaze turns from confusion to despair. Didn't they know?   
"it has everything to do with dick" she replies indignantly " robin isn't just a name to dick" It can't be meaningless in this world. Dick grayson was the one constant in this parallel universe. The name, the colors the costume. It's too much to be a coincidence. " Robin is his mother's name for him" her voice echos through the cave for a moment before a stifiling silence descends upon them. All of them looks at her with shock in their eyes. Tim had his jaws slightly open. Jason looks like a deer in headlights. " his mom?" his voice barley above a whisper.

Batman take's this moment to interrupt " Dick took on a new mantle, he didn't need it anymore. besides this happened along time ago" his tone warning to end the discussion.  
Helena wasn't having it. She turned her eyes towards Bruce, anger blazing in them. " he didn't need it anymore?! do you hear yourself?!" she barely controls the volume of her voice " Robin wasn't just an alias to him. the red, yellow, amd green were his families colors. the first robin suit was modeld after their circus outfit. It is his tribute to his parents, how could you from all people say that?" Silence descends again, shebcould barley hear someone whisper holy shit. It could be Jason, perhaps it was Tim, Maybe Duke. it doesn't matter. What matters now is the man infront of her. How could Bruce disregard something important like that, like it was nothing? Unless he didn't know? Dck may have been a constant, but this bruce is diffrent. from what she obsereved they weren't as close as her Dick and dad. Maybe Dick never told him?   
her anger simmers down.  
"Did you know the origin of his name?" she asks hpoefully  
"yes" her hope slightly dims  
" Did he give you his blessing to pass it down?"  
......."no" her hope is crushed.  
her anger returns with vengence. Helena clenches her hans at her side, teeth grinding against each other. "Why" she breathes out " if you knew why give it away like this" Batman's stances shift, his body twitches slightly as he almost squirms but caught him self in the last second. His face in a grimace " Jason needed robin, he needed to direct his anger somewhere".  
"you could have chosen himas your sidekick without giving robin away. he could have chosed his own alias, his own identity, his own colors. They all could have!. instead you give robin away like you give hand me down pants" her voice rises an octave. Helena took few steps towards bruce until she was face to face with him. she teaches out her hand, her finger poking batman's chest " you disrespected his family. you disrespected his legacy" Huntress's eyes bore into Bruce. Blue fire burns in them.

When Dick gave her the mantl of robin, he did it whiele explaining it's meaning, his blue eyes begging her to understand how much it meant to him. That robin...

"Robin means family" she lets out a tired whisper.

Maybe that was her mistake, seeing this man as family. seeing him as her father. Helena was hurt, the pain of losing her him was still raw. and no matter how different was this Bruce from her's she still saw him as her father. But her father would never...

She wants her dad  
she misses her dad

"my father would never disrespects another person's family. especially Dick's. especially after they both lost their parents" her eyes filled with sadness and disappointment.  
"my father was a great man, but you're.."  
nothing but a broken man. and that was the difference wasn't it? this bruce is so broken, merely a shadow of her compared to her dad.  
"But you're nothing but a cheap imitation that wears his face. that uses his voice. Helena lowers her eyes to the ground. if she kept them up, she could have seen batman's expression crumbles as if he has been slapped. Instead she pivot on her her feet and heads towards her motorcycle. " wait where are you going?" Tim asks urgently. his arm reached out to her. she has forgotten that they were here in the cave with her and Bruce. it doesn't matter she's leaving. she's not coming back. " i refuse to work with a hypocrite". because that's what he is. Bruce Wayne took on the mantle of the bat and dedicated his life to avenge his parents his family. because they are important. huntress wears her helmet and turns on the bike leaving behind a broken man and a broken family.

up the stairs at the enterance of the old grandfather clock, stood the lone figure of Dick grayson. His mind restless, his heart bleeding. he turns around and leaves the cave

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bb-basbusa if you want to ask any questions


End file.
